The present invention relates to a water insoluble substrate which has been impregnated with a liquid bathroom cleaning composition.
The patent literature describes numerous wipes for both body cleaning and cleaning of hard surfaces but none describe the instant bathroom cleaning wipes which have improved cleaning characteristics on typical bathroom grime in the minimization of streaking and residue.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,756,612; 5,763,332; 5,908,707; 5,914,177; 5,980,922 and 6,168,852 teach cleaning compositions which are inverse emulsions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,183,315 and 6,183,763 teach cleaning compositions containing a proton donating agent and having an acidic pH.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,863,663; 5,952,043; 6,063,746 and 6,121,165 teaches cleaning compositions which are emulsions.
A bathroom cleaning wipe comprising a water insoluble substrate, which impregnated with a liquid bathroom cleaning composition containing a zwitterionic surfactant, a cosurfactant, an alkanol, a quaternary alkylol amine salt, a preservative, a proton donating agent, triethanol amine and water, wherein the liquid bathroom cleaning composition is not an emulsion and does not contain an anionic surfactant, proteins, metallic salts, enzymes, amides, sodium hypochlorite, dimethicone, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, monoalkyl phosphate or silicon based sulfosuccinate.